Scoop Troop
Sean and Hayes call to the listeners, the Scoop Troop themselves, to hungrily jot down something in their notebook when the guest reveals a true inside Hollywood Tip. Scoop Troop get out you... keyboards ! .. we are in the process of compiling all the juicy scoops: Scoops * Ep. #245 - Riki Lindhome, Our Close Friend - Break out the books! It's homework time - read all of Elon Musk's publications! * Ep. #083 - Nick Kroll, Our Close Friend - Kroll might make more Wiggy movies! * Ep. #067 - Jes Macallan, Our Close Friend - When people shoot movies at night, they're putting a sheer piece of black cloth over the lens. For the joke, get out your notebooks to write down what the actress says the camera works like * Ep. #062 - Jarrad Paul, Our Close Friend - If you haven't seen Wedding Crashers ''go out and rent it, anything you need to do -- watch this movie. * Ep. #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends - Sean implores that we write down an exchange between he and Steve as an object lesson on 'conflict', maybe it will wind up in a movie one day '''Sean': And Kevin, I know, has some good movie ideas, and I bet that Dave King might too. Steven.. I don't really know what he seems to.. not really.. get.. what we're even doing Steve: (interrupting) I'm sorry? Sean: ..am I wrong? It seems like he doesn't get what we're doing. Steve: Oh, maybe you could tell me, what we're doing? Sean: Well, we're trying to do podcast about Writers' Rooms. Steve: Is it not going as you planned? Sean: Uhhhh... two thirds of it are!? Steve: What would you say.. is missing? Sean: mmmmm Steve: Don't let me get you off track, if you need to do Popcorn Gallery or whatever.. Sean: No no no, we uh could always edit it out, uh... what's missing? * Ep. #056 - Iliza Shlesinger, Our Close Friend - Iliza makes a statement that there are never no real famous people in a Starbucks. Don't go to Starbucks if you're wanting to meet a famous casting director or producer. Another piece of advice is to do the work or take a meeting ** Remember that your face is your face scoop troop. Iliza asks what the scoop troop is she's very confused by this ** Iliza says to make your podcast successful you have to book really big celebrities or be one yourself, that's it. Hayes demands that there has to be something else, because that's the only two things they do right is being on the internet, and having big celebrity guests * Ep. #054 - Clark Duke, Our Close Friend - "Clark doesn't think it's so much that Rod Stiger wasn't allowed to be in The Heat of the Night 2, ''he thinks it was that he had some issues, the studio had some issues, and Rod and RKO just couldn't come to terms." (note this goes into an old-fashioned notebook, a little bit of a throwback) * Ep. #050 - BriTANicK, Our Close Friend - Brian and Nick talk about where they do all their computer work, it's in a closet, in a basement. Their basement closet * Ep. #043 - Alex Borstein, Our Close Friend ** When you see that stuff of people saying, 'Oh, they won't leave us alone!' (in re: tabloids), those celebrities are looking for it. That stuff is bought and paid for." ** "(''Family Guy ''episodes) are just 22 minutes." * Ep. #042 - Sinbad, Our Close Friend * Ep. #040 - Aubrey Plaza, Our Close Friend - Mark Duplass is really nice! A great guy, really talented, he has really, really good taste. * Ep. #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend - Sometimes you're having a fun conversation and you need to stop it, say 'Isn't this a movie that we're talking about?' And it is. * Ep. #031 - Dave Thomas, Our Close Friend ** There are two things you don't want in this business: **# You don't want to hang around with failures! **# You don't want to smell old poop! ** There's nothing wrong with shooting in your ass. * Ep. #028 - Zach Gilford, Our Close Friend - ''get out your pens! but don't write anything, because Zach didn't say anything. He doesn't want to give anything away but he almost did, so have your pen ready. Maybe start drawing something while you wait. But don't let it distract you, in fact probably don't even doodle at all. * Ep. #022 - Jon Gabrus, Our Close Friend - You're never to old to learn something new. (Might want to get this one laminated!) * Ep. #020 - Dave Holmes, Our Close Friend - *# "You have to use twitter" *# If one wants to be remembered as tasting well, one must leave them hungry for more - a lesson from Liz "Small plates" Tyler. *# Dave Holmes was the original Noid all along * Ep. #019 - Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend *# Advice for budding stand-ups: If you've done some stand-up, have a pretty good set that you're proud of, and you're doing your biggest show to date: Guess what? They don't want to hear the tried and true stuff, it's going to feel rehearsed! Throw it away, improv the huge show. Wing. It. *# A demonstration of crowd work on Engineer Sam (imagine in a Jeffrey Dean Morgan / Javier Bardem voice): "'Uh 'scu'e me, uhh look at this, look at this guy right here. Hey friendoes: look at this guy right here. What is, what is that? A, a, a hooded sweatshirt? Uh all purpley? What are you, what, what, what kind of hooded sweats-- where'd you get that sweatshirt from?" "Uh, American Apparel" "Ho-ho! American Apparel. Uh, More like uh, (o ho, ho), more like uh uh uh, Canadian Apparel cause you, you look like.. uh, you're not from this country." (people from America, they don't like to hear they're not from this country, or dressed like they're from Canada). "Uh, friendo, uh, what, you got a uh, a um uh, a pinky ring I see. Is that, are you a uh, a villain!?" ''"No, it was my dad's." "Uh, was your dad, uh, was he a, uh, a ''villain?" "No, he just passed away recently, and left it." "Did he um, uh, (pants) um, mmm! Friendo. Uh, what's your, uh, what's with your hair all swooshed, to the, to the side, over there, like that, it's all, it's all woosh. It's a.. you're lookin' like you're a uh, like you're the son of a villain!" "I think it just got smooshed down in the, motorcycle helmet." "Braeh! I'm done with you." (you're in control of the situation, Jimmy is laying on his back on the couch doing bicycle kicks in the air, Reese Witherspoon is petting his mane, soothing him). At the end of the set, "Uh thank you everybody, uh, for comin' out here tonight. It's uh, thank you Jimmy, for bringin' me out. And let's give it up for the, uh, villain!" ''Go up with the villain. When throwing heat rocks, go up on the word that you say, doesn't have to be 'villain'. Like: "Look at this guy over here, lookin' like he eats, uh, ''sandwiches!" Go up on the 'sandwiches,' gets people laughin'. * Ep. #013 - Andy Daly, Our Close Friend - Fourth level UCB improvisors can have the fear center of their brain removed, and they get cookies in their classes * Ep. #009 - Michael Showalter, Our Close Friend - Michael has decided to become Mr. Crystal Light. * Ep. #004 - Adam Pally, Our Close Friend - Show up late to set to assert your dominance. If you mess up a scene, cut off your hair (head or eyebrows) so they have to shoot the whole scene over from the beginning * Ep. #002 - Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend - Blake's lesser known project "Gnardogs of Comedy" * Ep. #001- Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend - Jake Johnson didn't come up with the idea for news girl. Category:Recurring Jokes